Change Comes Easier with Love
by Coloratura-Girl
Summary: Seto's life is horrible because of Gazaburo. What happens when a little girl comes to Seto's door and changes his life forever. Warning: child beating


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I wish I did! lol

**_The Little Girl with Curls:_**

The sun streamed in from the open window across from the huge mahogany desk.

Seto hadn't moved from the hard wooden chair for hours in fear of a beating from Gozaburo. He felt like his eyes were being weighted down by bricks.

"Wake up boy! Or I'll wake you up myself." Gozaburo said sitting across the room with a news paper in one hand and a coffee in the other.

Seto immediately jumped to attention continuing the paper work set before him.

Seto hated Gozaburo. It had been four years since he and his little brother had been adopted. Every day was just another day he had to endure torture from the man he now had to call father. There were no more games to be played. There were no longer funny conversations with his brother. All he had now was work. He had nothing of fun or joy in his life. He was only fourteen years old and was being forced to do the work that would break down most thirty year olds. If it weren't for his brother he would have surly not survived. He had to be strong for his brother. He was a father to the nine year old now. He had no choice. When there father died he vowed to protect Mokuba at all cost.

"You finished yet boy?" Gozaburo said looking up from the paper.

"Yes ser." Seto said with a tired and feeble voice.

"Good, now go get ready for your lessons." Gozaburo said looking back down at his paper.

"But ser, I never slept. You kept me up all night doing this work." Seto said with a pleading voice.

"What have I taught you, boy? You are showing weakness! Do I need to remind you what weak little boys get in this house?" Gozaburo said getting up from his chair and walking over to the young boy.

Seto braced himself for the beating to come. He knew he could handle. This happened every time he showed any sign of being human. Gozaburo wanted him to be a robot and sometimes Seto began to notice it was working. He began to think maybe he didn't need people in his life. He was fine on his own. No one could be trusted, so why give people the chance to betray him.

Seto felt the familiar ache in his stomach as Gozaburo dished out the first of several blows. He stood there and took it until his knees buckled under him. He felt himself hit the floor as another blow came from Gozaburo.

He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give Gozaburo the satisfaction of him crying, or was that even it anymore. Could he still cry? Sometimes he felt as if there were no more tears left. It seemed like he had cried them all away. He now took things with no emotion. Did he even have emotions anymore?

"Get up!" Gozaburo said as he nudged Seto with his foot.

Seto slowly rose from the balled up position and looked at Gozaburo with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" Gozaburo said looking down at the boy.

"Yes ser." Seto said through gritted teeth.

"Then go get ready for your lessons. NOW!" Gozaburo said grabbing Seto's arm and flinging him towards the door.

Seto gave Gozaburo one final look of hate before opening the door and walking into the hallway.

Seto began to walk up the stairs when he heard the doorbell ring. Knowing they had servants for such lowly tasks as opening doors, he took his time getting to the foyer to see who it was. When he arrived at the front door he saw a young girl looking around the room with amazement in her eyes. She was a very small child with black ringlets for hair and eyes that glowed of blue with green flecks. She wore a pink dress with green lace around the hem and white Mary Jane Shoes. It was obvious that this girl did not come from a family of great wealth, although, she did not come from a poor one either. 'Middle class' Seto guessed in his head.

Seto then noticed one of the guards standing next to the girl.

"We found her wondering around on the grounds. She won't talk to us." The guard said to there butler, Hallaway.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do with the girl?" Hallaway said looking frustrated with the guard. "This is your job. You deal with trespassers and I open the doors. Now you deal with this."

"If Mr. Kaiba finds out a little girl passed are security system he'll have are heads." The guard said looking pleadingly to Hallaway. "I guess we could just….get rid of her."

Seto had heard enough. He made his presents known as he cleared his throat. "I'll take her. She is one of Mokuba's little play mates."

"No she's not, your lying. Mr. Kaiba would never let that brat have friends over. If she's one of your brother's friends why don't I just go and ask Mr. Kaiba if he knew about her?" The guard said as he crossed his arms with a look of victory on his face. He had been trying to get Seto in trouble for years.

"Go right ahead. Then I can tell him how a seven year old got passed ten of his best guards." A smirk began to play on Seto's lips.

"Fine you win this time." The guard said as he turned around and walked out of the house.

**Authors Note:** No, the little girl is not the love interest. I just thought I'd clear that up right now. The love interest will be introduced next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review or I will not continue this story. If no one reviews how am I suppose to know if anyone likes it :) lol


End file.
